Dead Bodies Everywhere
by MistressLoki1618
Summary: Charylce Dixon, known as Charlie, was just like one of the guys. She was raised by her two brothers so they could get her away from the abuse. She became badass and hardened in this terrible new world. Until she comes upon a few old friends of hers that lead to her maybe starting to soften back to her old self. Set in Walking Dead Universe Some Resident Evil characters in it
1. Losing Family

Charlie stood outside the tent her brothers shared as she called out for the oldest one, "Merle! Hey asshole! Wake tha fuck up! Me an Daryl are goin huntin."

He chunked his dirty clothes at her as she hollered, "Damn it Merle, that is disgustin!" The asshole just wanted to sleep off more of his drugs, freaking moron.

She stormed off into the woods after Daryl with him grumbling about Merle being a lazy ass. Charlie laughed, her brothers were two of the biggest idiots she had ever met, but they were her idiots. They were all the family she had because they had taken her away from home when she 14. Daryl had moved out when he was 18, a legal adult, and he had insisted that Charlie live with him. Merle had been off in prison at the time and didn't come back around until Charlie had been older, but she had stayed with Daryl. He had kept her safe from their dad's abusive ways and he had taken the brunt of the beatings.

After a while in the woods, Charlie spotted a deer and quietly pointed it out for Daryl to shoot with his crossbow. He did but the deer continued to run into the woods. Charlie cursed, "Dam fuckin deer."  
They chased the damn thing for days, sleeping in shifts and very briefly. It was Dixon rules, even if Charlie was exhausted.

* * *

Rick was conflicted by the fact that he had left a man behind on the roof, exposed to the elements and the dead. He was a police officer which made him a very moral man.

Morales spoke to the troubled Rick, "No one will be upset about Merle, except Daryl and Charlie."

Rick's frown worsened, "Who are they?"  
Andrea answered, "His family."

Rick's face paled a bit, two people that he would have to explain the situation to. Two people that would not like that he had left their brother to die on a roof. He didn't know how he would approach such a situation.

* * *

They had finally caught up with the damn deer and they were happy until they heard the screaming. Something was wrong, great. Charlie and Daryl ran out of the woods and saw that a walker had chomped on the deer. Charlie screamed in exasperation, "Stupid bastard destroyed our deer!"

Daryl kicked the dead body, voicing his obscenities. Both of the Dixon's walked out yelling to Merle, "Get ya ass out here Merle!" They kept yelling, waiting for a response or something, but it never came.

Shane spoke to them both, "Hold up a second."

Both of them spun around quickly, but Charlie's voice rose over everyone, "Where tha fuck is ma brudder?"

Another man butted in, "I'll do it."

Daryl scowled, "Who the fuck are ya?"

The man said, "Rick Grimes."

Charlie got in his face, "Sumthin ya wanna tell us Rick Grimes?"

Rick turned to the others, "Who is that?"

Shane grimaced, "That is Charlie."

Rick frowned, a sister, that was wonderful. He said, "Merle got left behind."

That did it, Daryl went at Rick screaming and Shane grabbed him in a chokehold, which pissed Charlie off. She went at Rick swinging too but T-Dog grabbed her and held her back. She growled, "Let me go fore I break ya dam nose!"

Rick spoke to them both, "Your brother doesn't play well with others. He put us all in danger."

Charlie listened as the tears threatened to fall down her face as she sank to her knees and listened to him continue to talk, only catching pieces. He wasn't dead, still on the roof, safe from walkers, going after him. She forced herself back to her feet, "I'm goin too."

Rick shook his head, "I don't think that is a good idea ma'am."

Charlie's glare stopped him from saying any more and Daryl spoke up, "Charlie coms too, we are family."

Rick simply nodded as Charlie stormed off into the woods. She hacked her knife into a tree over and over again, releasing her frustration. She was so worked up that she didn't hear Daryl come up behind her. She just felt him stop the knife, "Stop Charlie, he is fine. Don't worry."

She screamed, "How can ya tell me not to worry. Ya and Merle are all I have. All I have eva had!"

Daryl yanked his sister to him, "We will find him."

He tried to shush her barely audible painful whimpers, Charlie only showed true emotion when it came to family. Just like Daryl, none of the others would see him care like he was with his sister. He put his arm around her as he walked her back to camp and to the tent so she could rest. He knew she was upset, probably just as much as he was.

Daryl climbed into the tent to go to sleep and he saw Charlie curled in the corner, crying. When she glanced up at him, he saw her eyes were bloodshot from crying, "Charlie, calm down. It will all be alright, I promise."

Charlie sighed, "But what if it isn't, Daryl? What if we lose him?"

Daryl pulled his sister over to him, "We won't lose him. Ya kno he don't go easy. Nothin will eva kill him."

Charlie just sat there in silence, her knees curled up to her chest as she let out small whimpers from crying. He asked, "Have ya even slept any, Charlie?"

She shook her head, "I couldn't. I keep seein him as a walker."

He laid down and said, "Lay down next ta me Charlie, and git sum rest. Merle will be fine. We won't eva be separated."

Charlie laid out next to her big brother and slowly closed her eyes, trying to force herself to sleep. She couldn't though, and she lay there staying at the top of the tent. She heard Daryl's breathing become slow and steady, which meant that he had actually accomplished sleeping. She laid against him as she clenched her eyes closed and his arm instinctively went around her. He used to hold her like this after their father went on a rampage and she was terrified of him. It was the only thing that helped her sleep that night.


	2. Missing Brother & Old Friends

Charlie woke the next morning all by herself so she slowly crawled out of the tent. Daryl was sitting by the outside cleaning all his crossbow bolts and when he saw her, he glanced up, "Did ya sleep a bit?"

Charlie nodded, "Thanks big brother."

He scoffed at her as he handed her large machete that was now clean. She smiled, "Ya cleaned it fer me?"

He nodded, "Can't have all that shit on it when we go into tha city."

She slid the machete into the holster she had on her leg and then she began to tie her hair back in a high ponytail so it was out of her face, "How long till we leave?"

He shrugged, "Got no idea. Go ask the Sheriff."

His voice was filled with sarcasm and Charlie added to it, "If I go talk ta him, im liable ta use my weapons on him. Stupid bastard."

Daryl shook his head as he laughed, "Ya got too much Dixon in ya, Charlie."

Charlie rolled her eyes as she walked over to Glenn, "When we leavin?"

Glenn glanced up surprised to see her talking to him, "Rick said as soon as everyone is up."

Charlie nodded, "Well me and Daryl are ready ta go so tell everyone ta hurry their asses up."

Charlie walked back over to her brother and the tent. She yanked her combat boots out of the tent and began to put them on. Daryl called to her as she stood up and he tossed her the sawed off shotgun of hers and her pistol. She put them both into their places in her holsters as she growled, "These dam people need ta git up. We need ta go find him."

Daryl nodded, agreeing with her. He was done packing up his stuff now and he was ready to go as well. They then saw that the others were up and ready to go so they made their way to the van that they were taking. They loaded into the van and the ride was quiet, leading Charlie's mind to drift.  
_  
Daryl had just turned 18 a few days ago, and he had been gone for the previous 2 days. Charlie wondered why he would just leave her alone, she wanted him to come back home._  
_  
Daryl came running into the house, "Charlie, get all ya stuff."_  
_  
She smiled at him, 'Where are we going Daryl?"_  
_  
He started to throw her stuff into bags for her, "I got a place, so I'm gettin ya far away from here."_  
_  
Charlie's face fell, "But why? What bout Daddy?"_  
_  
Daryl shook his head, "No, Charlie, just please hurry up."_  
_  
The door flung open and Daddy stood there glaring, "Where tha hell do ya think ya are takin her?"_  
_  
Daryl eyed his father, "Im takin Charlie far away from ya."_  
_  
Daddy grabbed a hold of Charlie's arm, "Tha hell ya are. She is ma child."_  
_  
Charlie cried, "Daddy, ya are hurtin me."_  
_  
Her father stared at her before he backhanded her, "Ya were jus gonna leave wit him.? Leave ya ole dad?"_  
_  
Charlie held a hand to her now bruised cheek but then everything turned into a blur as Daryl screamed, "Don't ya dare touch her," and he launched himself at him._  
_  
He yelled at Charlie, "Ya git out ta ma truck and wait fer me. Lock tha doors."_  
_  
Charlie ran with her bag in her hand and ran for the truck outside. She slammed the door as she rubbed her hurt cheek._

Her hand instinctively went to her cheek as she sat in the van and Daryl shook her, "Charlie?"

She blinked as she looked at him, "Don't go there Charlie. Forget bout that."

She mustered a tiny smile as she asked, "We there?"

He nodded as he helped her out of the van. They ran for the department store that Merle was cuffed to the top of. Charlie and Daryl were in the front of the group as they ran up the stairs and busted the door open. As they approached the pipe he had been attached to, Charlie saw something unbelievable and she screamed. Daryl turned her away from it, "Charlie, don't look."

Daryl wrapped the hand up in a bandana and placed it into Glenn's bag. They began to follow the blood trail that was through the store. Charlie's face began to fall as she saw all the blood, "Daryl, what ef he is…?"

Daryl shook his head, "Don't ya dare say it, Charlie. Ya kno nothin can kill Merle."

Charlie nodded as they saw the blood trail lead out the window. Daryl began to grow angry again as they suggested this was a dead end and they should get the guns.

Daryl finally agreed to get the guns and they were in the alley and Glenn was going to make a run for them while Daryl covered him. Charlie was on the roof watching as Glenn grabbed them but then a car pulled up and snatched him. Charlie panicked, they needed those weapons. They all ran down to the alley where Daryl was, he had a kid knocked out on the ground.

They demanded that the kid show them where the place was that they had taken Glenn and the guns. They got there and the guys were on the roof with guns. Glenn was bound and gagged standing with them. Charlie pulled out her sawed off shotgun, "Hand over tha dam guns!"

The man laughed, "A woman telling me what to do."

She glared at him, "I may be a woman but I ain't no lady, I will shoot ya in tha fuckin face."

They went further inside to talk to the leader, "Just give us the guns and our man and we will be on our way."

Rick was trying to be the voice of reason but Charlie just wanted to shoot the arrogant man in the face. The leader of their group had a group of men behind him with their guns ready, "I think we have the upper hand here."

Charlie growled as she pointed her shotgun at his face, "Give us our fuckin shit!"

Daryl pushed Charlie back, "Calm down Charlie."

Charlie scowled, "We don't have time fer this shit!"

Daryl pointed at the door, "Go cool off Charlie."

Charlie turned to stomp out the door but as she walked away, someone said her name, "Charlie?"

Charlie spun around as she looked back at the men, "Who said ma name?"

The two guys at the back of the leader's group pulled off their masks, "It is you, Charlie."

She grinned as she recognized their faces, "Carlos? Nicolai?"


	3. Camp Attack

She ran over to the two guys and hugged them tightly, the only show of emotion anyone had ever seen from Charlie. She released them as she stepped back, "How did ya kno it was me?"

Nicolai tapped on her shoulder blade, "That tattoo is very unique."

Charlie laughed as she turned her head to look at her tattoo, "So ya saw tha tattoo and knew that it was me, how tha hell did ya two git here?"

Carlos frowned, "After what happened, we just kept driving. We had to get far away from Umbrella."

Charlie shook her head, she remembered all too well what had happened in that city. She asked, "Where is everyone else?"

Both of the men looked grimly at the ground, "We have no idea."

Daryl finally broke into the conversation, "Ok, Charlie, what tha hell is goin on? Who tha hell are these two?"

Charlie cringed, she knew Daryl would be mad at her, "I met them in those two years I was away."

Daryl growled, "Ya mean tha two years ya were gone up until a couple of months ago?"

Charlie nodded slowly and Daryl hissed, "Ya are explaining this when we get back ta camp."

Charlie hung her head low as Daryl demanded she was going to tell him what she had been doing. Carlos and Nicolai told the men on their side to put the guns down because they could trust these people. The man was hesitant but did it and they followed the guys to the back where Glenn was helping with some elderly people. Rick went into the back with the others to talk to the lead man. Charlie stood in the area with the old people and her two friends. Carlos asked, "Who was that guy?"

Charlie glanced over at her friend, "Ya mean tha one who yelled at me? He is ma big brother."

Carlos and Nicolai both looked at her as if she was crazy, "You never told us you had any family."

Charlie nodded, "Yeah, it was better that way."

As they continued their small talk, Rick and the others came walking back in, "Let's go."

Charlie turned back to her friends and was about to ask what they planned to do but they beat her to it, "We are coming with you Charlie."

Charlie grinned, "Come on then guys."

They all began their walk back to the van but then they realized it wasn't there. Both Charlie and Daryl cursed, "Fuckin Merle."

Daryl said, "He will headin back ta camp wit a vengeance."

Charlie agreed as they all began to run towards the camp, trying to get there as soon as they could. As they got closer, they heard the gunshots and screams. Charlie glanced at Daryl before she took off running faster and came into camp. There were walkers everywhere and they were killing people all around her. Everything became way too surreal and Charlie flashed back to the damn town where this had started. For the first time in her life, she froze up.

She heard everyone screaming at her but it was muffled and sounded so far away. Then she felt a walker grab her arm and go to bit it but someone yanked her out of the way in their arms. She looked up into Nicolai's eyes as she snapped out of it. He was the one who had saved her but she saw his arm bleeding from a large wound, he had gotten bit in the process.

She grabbed her shotgun from its holder and started to fire at the walkers. Once they were all dead, she fell down next to where Nicolai was sitting, groaning in pain as he held a rag around his gushing arm. She held her hand over her mouth, "I'm so sorry Nicolai, this is all my fault."

He touched her arm, "It isn't your fault, Charlie. I saved your life. You take good care of Carlos there for me."

He held his gun up to his own head, "Carlos, get Charlie away."

She heard Daryl speak, "Thank ya, fer savin her."

Carlos grabbed her and turned her away as she heard a gunshot ring through the air. Charlie felt the tears threatening to fall from her face so she shoved away from everyone and walked out to the quarry. As she walked over to the water, she saw Andrea sitting next to her little sister Amy. Amy had been a casualty, and for once, Charlie felt bad for someone else. She fell to the ground as she started to sob into her hands. Due to her stupidity, one of the men that had helped her and the others survive was now dead. He had told her it wasn't her fault, but she sure as shit felt responsible for it. She heard footsteps in the gravel so she quickly wiped all evidence of her tears away from her face. She heard Glenn's voice, "You know you can let it out. No one will judge you for it; you are allowed to cry, Charlie."

Charlie spun around with anger in her eyes, "What tha fuck do ya kno? Leave me alone! Git!"

Glenn scurried back to camp, obviously scared of her. It was the one thing she never failed at, people being afraid of her. Carlos walked over slowly, "Charlie, you scared the shit out of that kid. What is going on? This isn't the girl I knew."

Charlie screamed, "Tha girl ya knew wasn't me. She was vastly different. She was kind and sweet and weak, everything that I am not. Ma brothers taught me to be strong and be top of tha fuckin food chain. I'm sorry to disappoint ya Carlos, but this is me."

Carlos pursed his lips as he looked at her, "So that's what Nicolai died for? An angry bitch of a woman, not the kind hearted girl he liked?"

It was like an arrow into her already bruised heart as his words sank in. She was being cruel but she had developed two different personas: the kind one and the mean one. One was how she had behaved around her friends when she had been in the city. The other was the one she was when around her brothers because they didn't allow weakness, and emotions were a weakness. She sighed as her legs went out from under her, "I'm sorry Carlos. I don't kno what I'm doin anymore."

It was the first time in her life that she had ever gave a heartfelt apology. He put his arm around her, "Don't worry Charlie, I won't tell anyone you have feelings."

She chuckled slightly as she let him help her back to the camp where everyone was trying to figure out what the next step was.


	4. Picking Up the Pieces

Carlos sat on the other side of Charlie in Daryl's pickup as they followed the others to the CDC. It had been Rick's idea and Carlos had agreed that it sounded like a good one. Carlos tried to make small talk in the truck, which left Charlie a bit uncomfortable considering her brother wouldn't approve of it. Carlos asked, "So I never got to ask before, what's with the tattoo?"

Charlie laughed, "It's a Cherokee Rose. It was always a sign that ya would find what ya are lookin fer. It kind of makes me a beacon of hope."

Daryl butted in now, "Speaking of that, git ta explainin what tha fuck ya were thinkin when ya ran off."

Charlie cringed, she knew it would come up again, Daryl never forgot important things. She started, "I jus needed ta git out on ma own. I ended up in a place called Raccoon City. It was a beautiful place and I met Carlos and Jill long before the town went to shit. There was a research facility under the city that was playing God. It caused all this. I was in the town when it happened. They tried to quarantine it so it wouldn't spread but all it did was delay it. I met others then and my skills came in handy. When I knew what was happening, I came back. I had to warn ya and Merle, ya are all I have left. So I made the drive all the way back, carefully."

Daryl's mouth fell, "Ya watched this happen?"

Charlie nodded, "It was terrible. And the corporation did nothing to help but try to cover it up."

Daryl stopped the truck as they reached the CDC. Everyone piled out of the vehicles as they banged on the door for a lifeline. The door finally opened and they all ran inside. Charlie fell to the ground in exasperation and Carlos pulled her up. They did the blood tests required to stay and then they all sat around a table in the kitchen. Daryl had grabbed a bottle of wine and was chugging it but Charlie grabbed it as she threw it back as well. Daryl shoved her and snatched the bottle, "Git ya own Charlie."

Carlos laughed at the pair, "Typical siblings."

Charlie plopped down on Carlos' lap as she raised an eyebrow, "Ya have siblings?"

He shook his head, "No, but I had loads of cousins. They were just as bad."

Charlie chuckled and it was the first time any of them had seen Charlie show emotion. Carlos asked, "So you always told us your name was Charlie? Surely your parents didn't name you Charlie."

Charlie scowled, "What's wrong wit ma name? I am a backwoods hick gurl. I mean my brothers are Daryl and Merle."

Carlos put his hands up, "I meant no harm, just curious."

Daryl blurted out, "Ma named her Charlyce."

Carlos asked, "Your name is Charlyce and you choose to go by Charlie?"

Charlie nodded, "Charlie is meaner, I had ta be mean ta git respect."

Carlos shook his head but he understood what she meant. The man who had let them in, Dr. Jenner, decided to retire to bed. Charlie, however, was beginning to grow nicer to the others in the group. She looked at Glenn, "I'm sorry I yelled at ya at the quarry. I really don't know how ta be nice when I'm around ma family."

Glenn smiled, "It's alright I understand."

Shane eyed the female Dixon, "You know for a Dixon, you ain't half bad looking."

Charlie felt herself shudder at the thought of Shane thinking she was pretty. She very carefully said, "Thanks, I think."

After Shane's words, Charlie really didn't want to stay up any longer and she glanced a Daryl with pleading eyes. He was her big brother, he understood her intent perfectly. It was late and everyone left up was intoxicated, it was a bad situation to Charlie. Daryl said, "Let's go to bed Charlie."

Charlie nodded as she followed her brother, "Night all."

They all mumbled their good night's as the two found a room. Daryl crashed out on the floor as Charlie sprawled out on the cot. She was out quickly and so was Daryl.

The next morning, everyone seemed to be dragging their asses from all the alcohol they had ingested. Charlie and Daryl laughed at them all; they didn't feel the effects of alcohol much anymore since they had drank so regularly. They made some breakfast and then Jenner told them he wanted to show them something. They all piled into the observation room as he brought up the computer screen. It showed a woman who had been turned and how her brain was working. Charlie turned away from it; this is what had happened to all those people in that city. This is what had happened to Nicolai, this is what could have happened to Merle. She stormed from the room as she sat against the outside wall. She sat there trying to focus on positive, focus on the hope, that's when she saw her tattoo reflected on the metal of the wall. She smiled slightly as she walked back into the room but it had turned into a screaming match. Charlie asked, "What's goin on?"

Daryl growled, "This fucker let us in ta be toasted. This place will go up in flames when then timer runs out."

Daryl flew at the doctor again but Charlie pulled him back and said, "Let's figure out a way out instead of killin him."

Daryl nodded as they all started to pound on the door. The doctor opened the door of the lab but the outside was still sealed. Carol handed Rick the grenade he had in his clothes and they exploded a hole in the wall as they all climbed out. Daryl shoved Charlie faster to make sure she was safe and Carlos was right beside her. As they reached the barricade, the building exploded sensing them all to the ground. Daryl got to the truck and noticed it was out of gas, they would have to take the bike now. He turned to Charlie, "Tell ya friend ta ride in tha RV, the truck is out of gas."

Charlie ran to Carlos, "Ride in the RV. I'll be on the bike wit ma brother."

He nodded as he went towards the RV and she climbed on the bike with Daryl as they sped down the road.


	5. The Dark Past

**~*1 Year Later*~  
**  
Charlie sat alone in her thoughts as they sat in the large yard of the prison they had found. It was the only safety they had since the farm, and Charlie was glad to have it again. Too many things had changed in the past year, and it was taking its toll on Charlie. She drifted to the night after the CDC.

_They were driving away, running for their lives when the RV broke down again. They had to stop on the highway to fix it, which was a bad idea. A walker horde soon came through and they all ducked under cars to hide. Sophia had been the one who had gotten scared and ran, but Rick had gone after her._

_A bit later, Rick came back but Sophia wasn't with him. It hurt to think that the child had died or been eaten. Children didn't belong in a world like this anymore. A few hours later, Carlos came out of the woods carrying a shivering child. Charlie ran forward, surprised he had found her, but glad that she was alive. As she approached him though, she noticed his side was bleeding. She asked, terrified of the answer, "What happened?"_

_He smiled, "I saved her, but..." He lifted his shirt to show her the wound. She sobbed as she held onto him, "No! I can't lose ya too. Please no!"_

_Carlos pushed her towards her brother, "Keep her away."_

_He turned to walk back towards the woods as Charlie fought against Daryl to follow him. Carol stopped him though, "I just wanted to thank you, for saving my daughter."_

_He nodded with a large smile, "I had to save someone. Nicolai already did the honor of saving Charlie. I'm glad I saved her, that poor little girl shouldn't be eaten or turned."_

_He gave Charlie one last smile as he walked deep into the woods. Charlie then heard the sickening sound of a gunshot and she collapsed. She could hear Daryl talking to the others, something about Carl being hurt and a woman took Lori._

She heard someone call her name, "Earth to Charlie. Hello? Are you ok?"

Charlie blinked rapidly as she looked at Jill, "I'm fine. Sorry I spaced."

Jill eyed her with worry, "You sure?"

Charlie nodded as she turned back to stare into the fire they had built.

_It was a bit after Sophia's disappearance and Carl getting shot when Shane did the unthinkable. He had unlatched the barn and let all the walkers out. The man whose farm they were on, Hershel, didn't believe that the people were dead just sick. Shane had went headstrong and took matters into his own hands. Hershel had been so distraught after that he had went into town to the bar. A few of the group had to go after them; Charlie went later when Lori pleaded because she was worried. _

_Charlie drove into town on her brother's bike and went into the bar. The guys were inside still trying to convince Herschel to leave when 2 new men walked in. Charlie eyed them with suspicion as they gazed up and down over her. It gave her the creeps to be stared at like that. She watched as the next events unfolded and left both men shot dead. Things would have been good had their friends not come looking for them. When Rick said their friends were dead, they started shooting._

_They were running towards the vehicles when Charlie saw someone fall from the men's SUV. She noticed it was a woman so she decided she had to help. She ran over to where the woman had fallen from the car and grabbed her. A man was suddenly there in her face, gun aimed, "Give me back the bitch."_

_She glared at him as she quickly drew her gun and fired, killing the guy. She pulled the woman along behind her and before she jumped on the bike, she cut the restraints and removed the bag on her face. Her mouth fell when she realized who it was, "Jill?"_

_The woman smiled as she grabbed Charlie in a large hug, "Oh my God, Charlie."_

_Charlie pushed her off for the moment, "Git on, we have ta go. We will talk when we are safe."_

_Jill did as she said as they sped back to the farm._

Daryl shook her, "Charlie, stop this."

Charlie glanced up at her big brother, "I'm sorry Daryl. I jus was thinkin."

He was worried about his sister, "Com up on watch wit me."

Charlie stood up and followed after him. She still remembered the talk with Jill. Those men had capture her with terrible things in mind, but every time they untied her, she beat their asses.

She had slowly became friends with all these people, just as her brother had too. He had become very close with Rick as like his right hand man. They had lost Andrea on the farm when it had been overrun. Sophia was still among them, which Charlie was happy for considering Carlos had given his life for her. Shane had been killed on the farm, which Charlie was actually glad for. Rick had killed him when he had taken him in the woods to execute him. They had lost so much since they had been outside of Atlanta.

Daryl poked at Charlie, "Sis, ya need ta stay wit us."

Charlie shook her head, "I'm fine, Daryl. Jus deep in thought."

He sighed as he helped her up onto the overturned bus as they sat to keep watch. Charlie watched the children play, which made her think of the child she had lost.

_She had been 16 and been a stupid gullible girl, still fascinated with happy endings. She was a Dixon though and there was never a happy ending for them. She had believed the guy's lies, believed he had actually cared. He hadn't, he had just wanted to bed Merle Dixon's little sister as some sort of twisted revenge. He had slept with her and left, leaving her to find out she was pregnant a month later. She didn't have the heart to tell Daryl so she never did, hoping she would figure out a solution before she showed. The solution hadn't been a nice one, she had been almost 4 months and she woke up in excruciating pain. She noticed blood on her legs and on her bed and she sobbed as she realized what had happened. She had never been the same after that, and shortly later, Merle came back into their lives. He had shaped them into something cold, calculated and heartless. Charlie really hadn't cared because if she was mean people would stay far away from her.  
_  
Daryl yelled at her, "Charlie!"

She turned to him as she noticed her hand rested on her stomach. She pulled her hand away and saw that he was handing her food. She took it but didn't eat it yet. As Carol walked away, Charlie turned to her big brother, "I have a secret I never told ya."

He set his bowl down as he watched the pain in her eyes, "What is it, Charlie?"

She wouldn't meet his eyes, "Remember Gregg, that friend of Merle's and Dad's?"

Daryl nodded so she continued, "He had been so sweet ta me and I was still so stupid since I was young. I fell fer his shit and slept wit him."

Daryl's eyes had anger in them instantly. Charlie kept on though, "He never spoke ta me again, cept ta say I was his revenge on Merle fer sum thin. I found out I was pregnant a month later. I was only 16 at tha time and I didn't kno how ta tell ya, so I didn't."

Daryl's anger changed into something else, which seemed to be sympathy. She finished, "When I was about 4 months, I miscarried. So I never had ta tell ya. After that Merle came back and he hardened us like we should be being Dixons and I never thought of it again."

Daryl spoke softly and with such emotion, "Charlie, sis, ya should have told me. We could have taken care of the needs of ya and the baby. After I beat Gregg's was first."

Charlie laughed slightly, "It's fine Daryl. It's the end of the world now so I figured I should tell ya. I should have a long time ago."

He put his arm around her as he sighed, "We will be alright Charlie. We Dixons always survive."

She rested her head against her big brother's shoulder, she knew he would do everything in his power to protect her and she was glad she had him. He was ultimately the only one she could count on.

* * *

**Leave me some reviews, they make me happy! :)**


	6. Finding Others

Charlie tried relentlessly to sleep but she was plagued with the dreadful night on the farm.

_She sat with the others in the farm house trying to figure out what to do with the prisoner, Randall. They all walked outside to do what needed to be done when they saw Shane running back, with a bloody face. He swore that the kid had jumped him and ran off, Charlie scoffed at the idea, even she could take that kid. They split into two groups to go out in the woods to search for him. Charlie stayed with Daryl because they were good at tracking, and there was no one Daryl would let her out of his sight._

They found out soon that Shane was a lying asshole and he had snapped the kid's neck. Charlie turned to Daryl, "Shane is up to something. I got a bad feeling Daryl."

He nodded, agreeing with her, "Let's get back to the house."

They ran back towards the house and Daryl informed the others what he had seen. Everyone was worried so they were gathered outside on the porch, waiting for the others. That's when they saw the barn on fire, so Daryl told Jimmy to take the RV over there.

All of them readied for a fight and the women got ready to leave. Charlie was right beside her brother though, ready for anything. He told her to help the others and she argued at first but then did as he said. She was about to get in a car with Maggie when she saw Carol and Sophia cornered. She ran to help them and Andrea did too. Charlie shoved Carol towards the cars as she pulled Sophia behind her.

She heard the scream and noticed Sophia had let go of her hand and was running the other way. Carol turned in fear for her daughter but Charlie pushed her, "Go! I'll get her."

Charlie ran after Sophia, pulling her further out into the woods as the walkers chased behind them. She wasn't going to let anything happen to this little girl though. As they ran, Charlie caught a root and went flying to the ground. She groaned as she realized she had twisted her ankle, but she couldn't let that stop her. She pushed herself to her feet and kept running, until she saw the highway. She could still hear the groans close behind her so she pulled her along until she couldn't any more. When she hit that point, she shoved Sophia up on top of a SUV and then she pulled herself up as well. They stood in the middle, away from the hungry zombies that were snapping at their feet.

She thought they would die there, until she heard a vehicle coming down the opposite side of the road. She waved her hands to get their attention and when they got closer, she saw it was Maggie and Glenn. Maggie rolled down the window and yelled, "Jump on the roof when we back up to the car."

Charlie nodded and hoped she could do it. Her ankle was throbbing something fierce and she had a little girl she had to make sure made it. Glenn backed the vehicle up to the back end of the SUV and Charlie grabbed Sophia's hand and jumped. They landed with a loud thud and then she screamed, "Go!"

They pulled away quickly to try to get away from the zombies and Charlie held on to both sides of the car and told Sophia to hold on to her. Once they had got far enough away, they stopped quickly to pull Charlie and Sophia inside. They continued to drive back to the spot on the highway they had been before.

As they drove up, they saw Rick holding Daryl back and he was screaming as Jill tried to calm him. Glenn stopped the car and jumped out, "What's going on?"

Daryl screamed, "He won't let me go back fer Charlie."

Glenn turned to look at Maggie who helped Sophia from the back seat and then she ran to her mother. Carol was sobbing with joy that her daughter was alright. Then Maggie helped Charlie out of the car and Daryl stood speechless. He spoke quietly, like he couldn't find his voice, "Charlie? Ya alright?"

She nodded as she tried to walk over to him but groaned in pain. He went to catch her as she about fell, "I thought I lost ya Charlie."

Charlie grinned, "Can't kill a Dixon."

Jill walked over to her friend, "What happened?"

Charlie groaned, "Tripped and twisted ma ankle."

Charlie sat up from her spot on the bus where she was sleeping beside her brother. He was still on watch and he noticed Charlie's panic, "Ya ok?"

Charlie nodded, "Yeah fine. It's almost mornin isn't it?"

He nodded, "We are goin ta clear out the inner part when everyone is up."

Charlie nodded as she hopped down from the bus and she readied herself for the fight to get inside. The others all slowly woke up and began their assault to get to the inside. Charlie was right there beside the others, helping rid the place of walkers. She and Maggie were the only two women out there, with Jill staying out to help the others. Once they had the inner courtyard cleared out, the others came inside with them. They picked out a cell block and nestled in to make it their own. Charlie picked the cell on the second story and was closest to the gangway. She liked being close to outside air, it made her feel better. Daryl called out to her, "Charlie, we are goin ta go check fer supplies further in tha prison."

Charlie said, "I'll be down in a minute."

He waited for her in the outer area so they could go. Once again, Jill stayed behind to watch over the others. They were walking down the halls when they heard the groans; there was a horde in there with them. They got split up when the walkers came at them. Maggie and Glenn fell into a room to stay safe, Charlie went in a door and ended up somewhere else, and the others ended up in the cafeteria. As Charlie stood against the door, waiting for the walkers to amble by, someone put their hand over her mouth and had her pressed to the door. She about jumped out of her skin as she realized how terrified she was that someone had actually gotten the jump on her. Whoever it was didn't say anything, until Daryl flung the door open with his crossbow pointed at the person, "Let go of ma sister!"

The person spoke, revealing their identity, "I won't hurt her. I didn't mean to scare her."

With the guy indisposed from talking to her brother, she threw her elbow back, hitting him in the gut. He let out a groan as he stumbled back and she flung herself away from him as she spun with her gun pointed at him. He put his hands up in defeat, "Calm down. I won't hurt anyone."

Charlie scoffed, "I don't believe ya. Ya grabbed ahold of me in the dark, why the hell did ya do that?"

He still had his hands up as he spoke, "I was a cop sort of. I came here to be safe, but it ain't all that safe alone."

Charlie wasn't falling for his lies easily, "If ya are a cop, give me ya badge."

He very slowly reached for something and handed it to her. She snatched it and opened it and froze. He was a S.T.A.R.S agent, from Raccoon City. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the badge and he asked, "You were there weren't you?"

She ignored his question, "Well welcome along, Chris Redfield. I'm Charlie Dixon, and that's ma big brother Daryl Dixon."

He eyed her with curiosity but then a scream was heard and they all ran towards the cafeteria to see Maggie over Hershel sobbing because he had been bit. Rick had hacked off his leg above the bite to stop the infection. Charlie helped them rush him back to the cell block to be tended to.

Rick, Glenn, and Daryl carried Hershel into the cell block to rest and then returned to where Charlie and T-Dog stood watching over the prisoners and the new guy. Jill came running to check on Charlie, "Oh my god Charlie, I was worried…."

Her words seemed to fail her as her eyes fell on the guy that had grabbed Charlie, "Chris? You're alive?"

He smirked at Jill and Charlie asked, "Ya kno him?"

Jill nodded, "He was my partner in Raccoon City before I quit and they sent him off."

Chris' eyes turned to Charlie again, "So you were in Raccoon City if Jill knows you."

Charlie growled at him, "Mind ya own business. It's by ma good graces that ya are here wit us and not in that dank room alone."

He seemed to be deep in thought as he stared at Charlie and then he sat down at one of the tables. Rick motioned for Jill to come over to him and then he motioned Charlie over. She walked over slowly, "What?"

Rick said, "Jill says that this Chris guy can be trusted and will be a wonderful asset, so I will let him stay. But I need everyone to get along."

Charlie turned to stare at the guy before she nodded in exasperation, what use was there fighting what Rick said?


	7. Can He Be Trusted?

They sat in the outer area as Rick decided what to do with the prisoners. He decided they would help them clear out a cell block and they could make it their own, as long as they stayed away from their group. The leader of the prisoners, Tomas, didn't like that idea and wasn't shy about voicing it. He seemed like an extremely volatile person, which was a bad mixture in this world.

A group of them consisting of T-Dog, Rick, Daryl, Charlie, and Chris went further into the prison to find a cell block for the prisoners. Tomas wasn't shy about voicing his obscene comments at Charlie since she was the only woman with the group of men. He kept saying that he hadn't had a woman in months and he sorely needed one. The ways his eyes roamed over her and left her wishing she had more clothing on. Her daisy dukes and the wife beater of her brother's left way too much skin showing. It was what was comfortable though in the heat. It left her immensely uncomfortable in Tomas' presence though.

They had been walking a bit when she felt someone grab her ass and she turned with a scowl, hell bent on beating the person into a coma. She was surprised by what she saw though. Chris had twisted Tomas' arm behind his back, "It's not polite to touch a woman like that. I suggest you don't do it again or I might have to really hurt you."

Charlie watched him release Tomas who was grumbling under his breath. She looked at Chris with a slight smile in her eyes at the fact that he had helped her. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. They continued through the corridor when a group of walkers came at them. They fought to keep them back and kill them, but one of the prisoners got bit. The group felt bad that the man had gotten bit and it was on his shoulder so nothing could be done about it. They didn't have the heart to tell him that though but they didn't have to because Tomas began to bash his head in.

Charlie stood stunned as she watched the man, this prisoner was dangerous. She didn't want him anywhere near them or her. They continued their journey inward and came into a room that the door blocked the walkers. Rick said they wanted to open one door so they could control the walkers but Tomas flung both doors open. The walkers flooded in like a sea of cockroaches and they had a hard time controlling it. As they killed them, Tomas threw one at Rick and both Charlie and Daryl glanced over in worry but Daryl jumped over to help him. When she was distracted by Rick being attacked, a walker came at her and almost bit her before Chris slammed a knife into its skull. He seemed to grin, proud of himself, "Got to be careful."

She growled, "I didn't need ya dam help."

He helped kill the rest of them as he said, "You're welcome."

She huffed over to her brother as she watched Tomas and Rick face off. Rick was pissed that Tomas had thrown a walker on him and seemed so nonchalant about it. He thrust his machete into Tomas' head and then another of the prisoners, Andrew, tried to stand up to Rick. Rick chased after him and he ran into a courtyard outside that was covered in walkers. Rick closed the cell door and said, "Better run."

Charlie watched how cold Rick was now, after what Shane had done at the farm, he seemed to distrust everyone. Rick pointed to the cell block, "That's yours."

The prisoners whined, "You can't just leave us here."

Rick just walked away and the others followed after him. Chris walked behind Charlie, "You haven't thanked me yet."

Charlie spun around, "I ain't thankin ya. I didn't need ya dam help wit the walkers or wit Tomas."

Chris put his hands up in defense, "I can wait for the thank you."

Charlie stomped back to their cell block and sat in her cell. Jill came walking up, "Charlie, are you alright?"

Charlie pouted, "No. Stupid Chris saved me twice and now feels entitled ta a thanks. I don't do thanks. I didn't need his dam help."

Jill laughed, "Chris is a helpful guy. Just give him a chance Charlie. He is a really good man. He did untold amounts of good things in Raccoon City before everything happened."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at the way Jill spoke of him, "Did ya and he ever... ya kno?"

Jill scoffed, "Hell no. We were partners, they would have complicated things. Why?"

Charlie said, "Well ya speak so highly of him, I jus wondered."

Jill nodded, "Well like I said, just give him a chance. He doesn't have much left like you."

Charlie asked, "What do ya mean?"

Jill said, "All he has is his baby sister and he obviously didn't know where she is because she isn't with him."

Charlie nodded and Jill smirked as she walked away. Charlie looked out of her cell and saw Chris standing on the gangway. She sighed as she walked outside where he was. She dragged her feet and after staring at him for a while, she finally ground out a "Thanks."

He looked up at Charlie, "Why you saying thanks now?"

Charlie growled, he was asking for it, "Because I should."

Chris raised an eyebrow, "But why?"

Charlie hissed at him, "Jus take tha fuckin gratitude, ya asshole."

She spun around to storm back inside but he caged her against the door and she turned around to face him, "What the fuck? Let me go fore I knock ya ass out."

He leaned closer to her face, "Listen here, Charlie Dixon, you don't scare me. You can act all tough and bitchy but I know you are just a terrified young woman under all that. Now I can be your friend or your enemy, make a decision which and be sure to let me know which it is."

With that he let her go and walked away from her. Charlie stood stunned that someone had so blatantly saw through her.


	8. Death Takes Its Toll

Charlie was sitting outside in the yard with the others, watching Hershel walk around on his crutches. She had to admit, she was glad he was up and about now. The old man had certainly grown on her. They were all smiling and having a good time as the men were out by the outer fence clearing walkers. It was Chris, Daryl, Glenn, and Rick. Jill, Charlie and T-Dog were left to watch over the others.

It happened so fast that Charlie barely had time to blink. She had been standing with Carol, Sophia and Jill when they came from everywhere. Someone had let walkers into the prison. Charlie shoved Sophia towards Jill who pulled her towards where Beth and Hershel were. Charlie and T-Dog were trying to kill the walkers that were pouring in. It caused them to get separated. She saw Maggie pull Lori and Carl with her and she pulled Carol with her when she saw the Sophia was safe with Jill. She could hear Daryl screaming, "Charlie!"

He sounded positively terrified, an emotion she rarely saw from her brother. She could hear Chris' yelling too, for Jill. She ran into the hall, pulling Carol with her. She had to keep the woman alive for her child. They got cornered in one of the halls and T-Dog got bit. He shoved the two women out the door as the walkers fell on him, destroying him completely.

Charlie kept pulling Carol further down the hall, they were still chasing them. They killed the ones that came too close but there was so many. She shoved Carol into a room, "Stay safe Carol."

She slammed the door shut as she kept running. She finally collapsed into a cell further down the hall; she just didn't have the energy anymore. She was leaning against the wall as she fought to stay conscious.

* * *

The men came running back into the courtyard and Daryl was Chris. He wanted to go find their people but the alarm in the prison began to go off. The guys took off to find out what was making it go off. They found Andrew, the prisoner that Rick had left outside.

He started a fight with Rick that ended with one of the prisoners, Oscar, to shoot him in the head. All of the guys eyed him with suspicion but he handed over the gun after he did it. Rick decided then that they could join their group.

They went back out to the courtyard where Beth, Hershel, Jill and Sophia were. Jill ran up to Daryl, "Where is Charlie?"

Daryl glanced around and noticed they were the only ones there. All of the others were missing. Daryl cursed loudly, "Fuck!"

Tears started to form in Jill's eyes and Chris wrapped his arms around her, "We don't know that anything happened to them."

Jill tried to smile as Chris tried to reassure her. They all stopped when they heard a small cry. They all glanced up to see Maggie and Carl exit the cell block with a baby. Rick asked, "Where is Lori?"

Maggie collapsed to her knees as he asked that and Carl just looked to the ground. Rick realized what that meant and he fell to the ground sobbing hysterically. The group's heads all hung low at that moment and Daryl went on a rampage, kicking all the equipment that was in the yard. Jill walked over to him and put her arms around him, he went rigid instantly, "What tha fuck ya doin?"

She sobbed against his chest, "It's called comforting because we are upset about the same thing."

He didn't know what to do with the crying woman in his arms but she was right, they were both upset that Charlie could be dead. He slowly put his arms around her as well and he felt the water well up in his eyes but he shoved the emotion back. He couldn't let the group see him being weak.

He slowly detached himself from Jill and said, "I'm goin ta go look fer her."

Hershel put his hand on Daryl's shoulder, "We need you to get some formula for that baby."

Daryl growled slightly, he just wanted to find his sister. He nodded to the older man and Hershel told Maggie to go with him.

As they left Jill placed herself back in Chris' arms. He stroked her hair, "She seems strong Jill, don't worry so much."

She cried, "She helped us get out of the city. She was amazing for a civilian."

Chris asked, "Why was she there and how did she end up back here?"

Jill said, "She had told us that she had just wanted to get away so she came to the city. After it happened, she took off, said she had to get back to someone." Jill drifted to the day she had met Charlie.

_She had been running through a cemetery when she came upon a young woman fighting those creatures. She helped her and waved her over towards the church. They all ran inside quickly. The woman held her hand out, "Jill Valentine."_

Charlie took it tentatively, "Charlie Dixon."

Jill asked, "Are you alright?"

Charlie nodded, "What tha hell is goin on in this place?"

Jill scowled, "Umbrella's experiments happened."

Charlie shook her head, not understanding, "What is Umbrella?"

Jill pushed her hand through her hair, how do you explain something like this to a civilian? She finally said, "It's a corporation that has a base here in Raccoon City. They specialize in bioterrorism. They created those things with their wack job experiments."

Charlie understood now, "So what do we do?"

Jill said, "We get out as fast as we can. But we have to find a way first."

That was when they had met Alice and Leon. Leon had been stationed there to take care of the situation. Alice was actually one of Umbrella's experiments, but she fought against them. Jill had secretly prayed for them to send Chris to the city so he could help them, but he never came. Jill silently wondered where the hell Leon and Alice were now.

Chris called her name, "Jill?"

Jill looked up into his eyes, "I'm sorry. I lost focus."

He frowned, "That city is stuck with you isn't it?"

Jill nodded and Chris pulled her towards the cell block, "You need to get some rest Jill. Don't worry; I'm sure Charlie is fine."

He watched as Jill curled up on the mattress in Charlie's cell, he felt bad for his partner. He hoped that they would find the pretty little hot tempered blonde alive, for both her brother's sake and for Jill's.


End file.
